Dark Nya!~
: Dark Nya!~ often complimented as Nya!~ but better!~ is Nya's tsundere!~ twinsie created by the furry community. Being made around bowsette's time, Dark Nya get really popular!~ before becoming the Officer of the Forces of Catgirls!~, but he still is very popular!~ so he has to hide as a teenage schoolgirl!~ nya!~ and the furry community all loves him!~ but he has crush on none of them!~ he only has a crush on his one true senpai!~ I wonder who it is????!~ Personality Dark Nya!~ is a T-T-Tsundere! and a Y-Yandere!1!!1~, always willing to hide his love for his senpais!~ He's always got crushes on people!~ and he's much more cyute!~ and smexy!~ Nya!~. He's strong about his views on the his s and will do anything to get his senpais to love him. He's also quite reliant on his senpais!~, not willing to side with anyone who gets in the way of his senpai noticing him!~ Abilities Dawk Nya!~ has weawwy coow powahs UwU 1 UwU ~ He can kiww anyonye who opposes him an' his senpai UwU 1 UwU 1 UwU 1so don't mess with him UwU ~ even though he don't knyow how to contwow his powahs fuwwy yet, and he afwaid that he'ww huwt somebody.. ;(( History Dawk Pit owiginyawwy attacked the inhabitants of the Town with the mission of kiwwing them. This was because they wewe seen as a thweat due to aww the pwobwems going down at the time. Howevew, aftew onye finyaw scuffwe Dawk Pit and Gwand Dad got onto mutuaw tewms. Dawk Pit stiww howds his gwudges though, and doesn't hesitate to get off his pwomise. Dawk Pit has, on occasion, come to hewp in bwief diwe moments. Howevew, once he got tangwed up into his own pwobwem with the Chaos Kin, having to be saved by a few peopwe even some that he hates. Fow a whiwe, he had taken a backseat, appawentwy visiting anyothew dimension and fowwowing onye of his awch-enyemies. He has awso aided in the wepew against Xenyomowphs, twying his best to ewadicate them. Wecentwy, Peaww had asked Dawk Pit to enquiwe and assassinyate an owd enyemy of hews. As Peaww puts it, she might "distuwb the bawance of nyatuwe and stuff". Dawk Pit has been on the case since, but nyothing has come fwom this yet. 'Crushes, OwO' Nya!~ Dawk Nya owo ~ and Nya owo ~ have an incohewent wewationship. Whiwe they wemain wivaws and spitefuw to each othew (especiawwy on Dawk Pit's end), they seem to cuvw each othew's backs. Dawk Pit's weasonying fow this is because without Pit, thewe'd be nya him. *g a s ps* Peaww Despite having simiwaw mowaws and bewiefs, Dawk Pit considews Peaww an angew and often cawws hew a pwetty wittwe pwincess. Dawk Pit is often on the end of Peaww's wuv and affection. and he havs a crush on her!!1!1 Gwand Dad Dawk Nya!~ howds Gwand Dad in a nyegative wight, considewing him a god since Pittoo has a distaste fow gods. Howevew, he wespects his dedication and mowawity to the Town. even thiugh he secretly wuvs he too!1!!~ *g a sp and bl u sh i e s* oopsies!!1!1 accidentally told a secrity weekity!!1!1!1 Nya Between Worlds Dawk Pit appeaws as an anti-hewo in Apocawypse Between Wowwds. At fiwst he was unyaffiwiated with anyonye as the Fowces of Nyatuwe had been wiped out, but then he joinyed 307 in hew smaww wesistance. He had been spotted awound Town by the membews of the Wesistance, and had even been heawed by them, but he wefused to join theiw side. He had awso knyocked out Dw. Mawio, putting him into a coma. Dawk Pit's abiwities and stwengths wemain uwtimatewy the same as his owiginyaw countewpawt, incwuding his fwight Themes *Dark Nya's Theme - https://youtu.be/ngp3wDRl2Ls Trivia *Wverybody wuvs him!1!1!!1!!1!!1!!1!!1!!!+!+1+1!+!1!!+@+`-?+?@*&+;÷&+&!!11~